Their Children
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: One-shot. The moon and the sun smiled at their lonely children, who have found one another, and the purity of light they share. A small tribute to reaching over 150,000 words on my other work, Golden Frost.


The sun smiled.

And the world beamed back in joy and proudness; becoming the bearer to give the child of her old friend the air and nutritions required to survive, and the moon offered his own congratulations to the gigantic star. Today will be a day long remembered, to the people of that small kingdom and the stars themselves, who danced and glown in happiness and celebration to the beloved sun with her first child. It was never expected, or anticipated, that the small drop of herself that had fallen gracefully into the Earth all those years ago, becoming one with the soil of the ground and developing into a beautiful flower because of it, would result in the birth of a blessed joy cooing and reaching out to the face of the human mother, not knowing the newest third parent of the group was up in the stars, smiling blissfully, the signs showing as the Earth was covered in more warmth than ever.

One of the monarchs of the kindgom housed on the same small island where the small piece of the sun had been had grown an illness, becoming more and more sick with every passing day. This disease was given to the poor woman while she was carrying the future heir to the peaceful throne, and the kingdom's positive atmosphere had dampened, understanding well their Queen was considerably unable to carry on living any further, and she may take the unfortuenate child with her. But even so, the one thing the people of Corona held altogether as a union was what eventually saved the lives of both innocent souls.

Hope.

And it was that hope that they found the magical flower that was said to heal all wounds and illneses. And the sun felt that little piece of her being slowly and gently dug up from the soil where it had rested for thousands of years, carried safetly back to that bright kingdom to heal the woman and her unborn child. The sun felt the metallic bowl of warm water where the flower had been placed inside to be drank. She felts her own light travelling from the flower into the water, into the throat of the sick ruler and down to where the resting child was. The sun heard the plea of an ill mother to save her child if she herself could not survive, and the sun smiled reassuringly to the unaware kingdom, granting the plea and saving the poor woman in the process.

That was when the spirit of the child and her own touched, even she could not help but fall victim to the pure innocent soul of the child, already falling in love with her. And a thought had occurred to the sun; Corona, with its kind people, always celebrating the sun and grateful for the warmth she gives, should have a gift from her in return for the peace and tranquility that part of the world beared. The power and light of the giant blazing star passing down a part of herself to the peaceful girl.

The world and the moon watched their old friend pass on the miracle of life and light to the child.

And then she was born, Rapunzel Corona; heir to the throne of the most optimistic cheerful kingdom of all...

...and the daughter of the sun.

* * *

><p>The moon smiled.<p>

And rarely did it ever do so, often giving a passive look to the Earth and sun respectively, busy focusing on the birth of another of his children. Contrary to belief, it was the moon who always had to work hard, having to keep a close eye on his own creations on the planet who is indifferent to the stare given to her for the last thousands of years, instead giving the Man in the Moon a congratulative look. The sun smiled at her old friend, but the smiles on the planet and the star slowly vanished into concern as the happiness of the moon looked as though it was morphing into sadness. In answer to the looks, he brightened to the large rock to focus down on that one area where the child, named Jack Frost, had been reborn, and the curious Earth did so, suddenly understanding as a wave of emotions hit her.

From joy and curiosity to confused panic, as the weight of the situation had quickly hit the boy when he flew about, wondering why couldn't the mortal see or hear him, passing through like he was an invisible ghost to them.

The planet would have arched a brow if she could, giving the moon an inquiring stare. This has happened before with every other spirit that came earlier, what was different about this one?

The Man in the Moon, a name given to him by his own children, mentally shook his head, stating to his two old friends that he felt something was particuly different, compared to the circumstances of the others. As to what, he didn't know; as of now it was merely... how did the Earthlings call it... a gut feeling. He reason his latest child had been reborn was because the moon watched the sacrifice; the selflessness the boy as a mortal had done to save his own sibling from cracked ice. And it was that pure selflessness and light in his heart that informed the moon this was to be his next child, who would take up the responsibility of carrying around the season of the Earth's winter around the planet, and said planet granted that idea.

When before he had felt happiness at the birth of a new spirit, a small hinge of guilt had penetrated his old soul. Unfortuenatly, very little could be done to reverse this, his child would have to bear the burden of being unseen by all but his own kind until one day he eventually becomes a legend, and would then finally be viewed by the people of the world. Until then, the wind of the Earth was Jack's comfort and friend, being tthere to provide flight and take him where it was needed to spread the frozen liquid across the landscapes.

He had been reborn; Jack Frost; spirit of the most cold and harshest season of all...

...and the son of the moon.

* * *

><p>They found each other; something the two floating orbs above did not expect. Eyebrows would have been raised if they could.<p>

When the daughter of the sun, Rapunzel, had been kidnapped at the youngest age of a mortal by a selfish woman who had always harnessed the power of the golden orb for eternal youth, she mourned in sorrow that this woman held the daughter in a place the humans of the kingdom were unlikely to discover. She heard the silent please of the people to her to help find the heir and return her, and it was kind of the Man in the Moon to offer his assistance with his own children in returning her daughter. But little could be accomplished, the witch hid Rapunzel well; it was up to fate now.

And fate obliged all too happily.

The moon breathed in relief, the Earth blinked and the sun observed, puzzled and humoured at the show. The child of her old friend the moon had discovered the tower, and is already making aquaintences with her daughter. Glancing at the other glowing orb, the sun was confused why the moon was looking on with intrigue, and he simply informed that it seems destiny decided that simple friendship won't be enough. If he had eyes, they would glint. The sun pondered those words and then shared a lightly laugh, reasiling just how close the two children below were getting already.

Jack Frost and Rapunzel Corona.

Their children.

As they observed the interactions, the moon gained an idea. A brilliant one, if he did say so himself, that he shared with both the giant star and the planet. The fact that the daughter believed in the existence of his son gives them all the signs, not just to the happiness of the two but also the way Rapunzel could reunite with the kingdom that longed for her return. If his old friend would wish it, the Man in the Moon would consider adding in his Guardians to assist his youngest child. The sun gently requested her friend to keep that thought for another time, as for now, there was really no hurry. Perhaps the interactions between the son of the moon and her daughter should begin a while before any interactions between her and any other mortal. For now, they were content just observing the playfulness and innocence, and soon pure love, the spirit and mortal held together.

And they smiled at their purity.

* * *

><p><strong>The children of the moon and sun. Quite a pair eh? You can make the argument the sun didn't deliberately create Rapunzel herself, but the connection between the two is still there; the sun saved the lives of the Queen and her daughter at the beginning of the film by becoming a part of our favourite princess, so it kinda works with Rapunzel being partly the child of the sun. <strong>

**Weak argument maybe; not great with those. XD **

**Anyway, just thought I'd take a quick break from Golden Frost and decided to make this in celebration to the fact my other fic has reached over 150,000 words. Hope you enjoyed this little piece of work, review if you like to, all criticism welcome. The next chapter to Golden Frost will be released sometime soon. **

**Until then my friends! **


End file.
